The Beheader's Reign
by sallymae28
Summary: Sent to replace her brother, Emily joins the 1000 boys sent to the Turks. She becomes one of the most feared warriors in the army, a monster in her own right. Will the Beheader be able to overcome the monster she had been trained to be or will she stay cruel, violent, and angry thing she'd become? I'm sorry for those who've been reading this story, but it is currently HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beheader's Reign (Also known as Untold Story because This Plot Bunny Won't Leave me Alone)**

 **I don't own anything other than characters you don't recognize!**

 **Let me know what you think of this story, even if you hate it. If you hate it, try not to be mean about it, okay?**

"We require 1000 boys," the messenger from the Turk's Sultan told the ruler. Having a feeling this was coming, the ruler had no problem handing over 999 boys; the problem was giving up his son.

"We can't give up Emery! He'd die! You know he couldn't handle it!" The Queen told her husband.

"Well, what do you suggest?" The King snapped.

"Emily. We can send Emily. She's young enough that you can't tell she's a girl. Chop off her hair and send her. By the time she starts developing she'll most likely be dead."

"You speak of this like handing over our daughter as if she is trash."

"Well, she'll never rule our country, Emery will do that. What use is she?"

"Luana, she is still our daughter, how can you even suggest that?"

"Would you rather give up our son?"

King Ellis sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"You are right. Go get her."

A few moments later a ten year old girl with blue eyes and long brown hair arrived and stood in front of her father.

"You needed me, Father?" She asked.

"Yes. You'll be going with the boys to the Turks."

"What? Why can't Emery go? I'm a GIRL!"

"We do not need to explain ourselves!" Her mother snapped. "You will do as told and you will do so without argument, understood?"

"Yes, Mother." An hour later, Emily's hair was chopped off, wore her brother's clothes, and was sent out with the others.

When they arrived at their destination, they were fed and sent to the training area where they would sleep. Training started at dawn and those who complained about it were immediately whipped. The young boy, Oran, screamed while the rest of us watched in horror.

Training went on for years and eventually the children had become soldiers who would kill without mercy. By age 15 they knew 20 different ways to kill people, by age 16 they were on battlefields fighting and killing their way through the enemy army without a second thought, with no mercy, with no regret. Some even took joy in it, but two stuck out among the rest, the most vicious soldiers in the Turk army. The sound of their names terrified armies, causing them to retreat, they were the pride and joy of the Sultan. They were Vlad the Impaler and Emery the Beheader. Vlad had a habit of leaving enemies impaled on wooden stakes while Emery had a habit of decapitating them then leaving their heads on their chest with a sword through the mouth. The two fought together in every battle, leaving hundreds and eventually thousands of dead bodies in their wake. Together they murdered villages by command without a second thought. Eventually Vlad started regretting everything that he had done while Emery did not. To cover up Vlad's lack of enthusiasm, Emery fought twice as hard, killed twice as many people, to save his friend.

Emery started developing and was starting to show that Emery was, in fact, Emily. Vlad was the first to discover the issue since the two of them always shared a tent. Instead of telling the Sultan or other superiors he helped wrap her chest every day to flatten it as much as possible. He mentioned her secret to no one. The two of them were close. They tended to each others' wounds and Em, as Vlad called her, would patch up any damage to their armor.

 **Story will now be told from Emily's point of view**

"Why did you get sent instead of your brother?" Vlad asked me as I stitched up a cut on his forearm.

"Because they didn't want to send my brother. I was young enough that you wouldn't be able to tell that I'm a girl so they sent me instead. It was my mother's idea. They saw me as useless, well she did, since my brother will be ruling the kingdom and I would have been married off to someone."

"That's just cruel."

"It's no worse than the rest of us being sent off."

"Soon it will be over and we'll be able to go home," he said, wincing as I pulled on the string. I scoffed.

"I don't have much of a home to go to," I told him.

"You could always come back with me."

I sighed and bit off the remaining string. "There, all done," I said.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Vlad asked. I nodded.

"Alright. I doubt my parents will think that I'm alive anyway."

Our final battle was the most gruesome yet. We slaughtered an entire army and two villages. By the end every one of us was covered in blood. Some was our own, but most was the blood of the innocent people we had killed.

I wasn't quite sure how it happened, but the next day I found myself in a carriage headed back to my home while Vlad headed to his. I watched him ride off on his horse in the other direction.

"Welcome home!" My father said as I walked into the castle. He looked disgusted at my appearance but tried to look happy to see me all the same.

"Thanks," I said, no emotion in my voice. "Can I take a bath? I'm still covered in blood." I walked past him and headed to my old room.

"I'll send Markus to get some hot water for you," my father said before I was out of ear shot. I didn't reply as I kept on walking. Once at my room I slowly started pealing off the bloody garments I was wearing, still sore from battle. I was just unwrapping my chest when Markus came in with buckets of hot water.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Princess."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

"My apologies." He left the room leaving me to my own devices. I stepped into the tub and sighed at the feeling of hot water. It had been a long time since I had been able to take a proper bath and as I lowered myself into the water I felt like I was in heaven. The water quickly became dirty as I scrubbed away dirt and blood from my body and my hair.

"Hello, Emily," I heard my mother say.

"Hello, Mother."

"Welcome home," she said quietly. I didn't reply. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Emily." I scoffed. "I really, truly am."

"And I really, truly don't believe you, nor do I really care."

"The Turks have turned you cruel."

"The Turks turned me into a soldier who kills without mercy. One must be cruel to do such things, either that or have no emotions what so ever. I bounce back and forth between the two."

"These scars...what happened to you?" she asked as she traced one of the marks across my back. I flinched from her touch and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Those would be from being whipped," I said bluntly. My mother gasped. I chuckled. "Compared to some things, the whipping was nothing," I continued.

"What about the scar on your jaw?"

"The same. It's not my favorite though." I showed her my hands which were scarred from battle and broken bones.

"Those...those are your favorites?"

"Those and the one on my neck," I said as I moved my neck so she could see.

"Oh...oh my poor girl...I'm so sorry I put you through this!"

"Don't pity me, Mother. What's done is done. Apologizing won't bring that back."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You'll do it anyway."

"We have all heard stories of Vlad the Impaler and The Beheader. Did you know either of them?" I chuckled again.

"Vlad is actually a very good friend of mine."

"What of the Beheader? Why does no one know his name?"

"Because I didn't feel like being known as Emery the Beheader and no one would believe me if I went by my actual name. Emily the Beheader? Sounds ridiculous."

"You...the Beheader?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't have believed it, but you look almost proud of what you've become."

"Of course I am. There are armies that are terrified of my name. They do not even see me and they surrender. How could I not be proud?"

"Did they ever find out that you're a woman?"

"Vlad was the first to know and I kind of let my secret loose during the final battle."

"How did you manage that?"

"I did not wrap my chest, nor did I hide my hips. It was rather obvious."

"What did they say?"

"There wasn't much to say. It was all over, why make a big deal about it?"

"Come, let's get you out of this tub and dressed." I nodded, reluctantly accepting her help out of the tub. "Oh my Emily.." she said as she saw the rest of my scars.

"Don't, Mother. I am not your Emily. You tossed me aside to save my brother who I've yet to see, by the way."

"He turned down the crown and decided to become a priest."

"That explains why you wanted me back here," I said. "You'll never stop using me, will you?"

"Use you? Darling, this is your rightful place. You are our Princess. The people are happy to have you back." I snorted as I watched her browse through her old dresses as I stood there in a towel.

"I highly doubt it. They know where I have been, they know what I have done. You think I didn't hear them as I got out of the carriage? You think I didn't hear them calling me a monster and wishing I had died in battle? I'm not stupid, Mother. I am not wanted here and I certainly don't want to be here." My mother stayed quiet, knowing I was right. "I doubt you or Father even want me here."

"That's not true," she said quietly. "We so regret sending you away. We never should have done it."

"It was your idea, Mother. Don't think I don't remember you calling me useless and hoping I would die before puberty. How did you expect me to react when I got here?"  
"I was hoping you'd be happy to be here and with your parents again." I laughed.

"Then you are an idiot." She did not reply, she merely tightened up the laces on the dress she had forced me into.

"Well, we can't cover all of them." I heard her mumble. I assumed she was talking about the scars. "You'll have to grow your hair out again and get used to dresses again."

"No, I think I'll stick with pants and I've grown fond of my hair. What's wrong with it being shoulder length?"

"Princesses do not wear pants! The short hair makes you look..."

"Like a boy? That's what you hoped I looked like while I was away."

"That is over now, it's time to become what you were born to be. A Princess."

"Stop with this Princess nonsense, will you? I'm no more a Princess than you are a pumpkin."

"Emily, this is your birthright and you WILL take your place!"

I did not have the energy to fight anymore. The corset didn't help much either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/n: I don't own anything other than any characters you don't recognize. Leave a review and let me know what you think!

The following night we had a feast to celebrate my return. I sat at the head table with the rest of the family, sans Emery of course. The people sneaked looks at me when they thought I wasn't looking, some judgmental glares others of fear and oddly enough, some of admiration. They knew where I had been and I'm sure they had ideas of what I had done, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Mother and Father decided that knowing me as the be-header was probably not a good thing to do so I was ordered not to tell anyone, not that any of us wanted to talk about it. Who would want to talk about their daughter being a monster?

As I sipped on the ale I had argued my way into having, I couldn't help but wish I was allowed to sit with the men who had fought along side me. Of course it wasn't proper for a Princess to do, so I sat in between my parents.

"Sit up!" my mother said quietly after elbowing me in the side. "Princesses do not slouch!"

"Yes, Mother," I said, straightening my back.

"You're eating like a...a man! Princesses do not eat like that," she said a few minutes later. I sighed as I began to eat like a 'proper lady.' Even a chicken leg required a knife and fork.

"Yes, Mother."

"More ale?" Markus asked he walked up to refill my goblet.

"No! Ladies do not imbibe in spirits!" My mother said before I could answer.

"Good thing I'm not a lady," I said as Markus filled my cup while chuckling. I could tell my mother wanted to grab my goblet and toss it across the room, but such a thing would not be lady like.

I excused myself early and headed back to my rooms where I found our servant Mirena finishing up making my bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be a little longer, milady!"

"None of that milady stuff," I said as I smiled at the blonde woman. "Why weren't you at the feast?"

"I had to catch up on my work, your majesty. Igneras wasn't feeling well earlier."

"How is he feeling now? If he's still ill you're welcome to go to him. Call me Emily, by the way."

"He's doing better, still feeling a little weak. Thank you for asking, Emily."

"You're welcome, Mirena. It's late, why don't you head home? If anyone gets mad they can come see me about it."

"Thank you, Emily. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"I heard some of the men talking about your time with the Turks...is it true you are the one called the be-header?"

"Let me guess, it was Oran talking about it."

"Yes, I apologize for asking, if it offends you."

"No, it doesn't offend me. Yes, I'm the one they called the be-header."

"Who would have thought a woman would have become one of the most infamous soldiers ever known?"

"Not me, that's for sure," I said chuckling.

"Did you know the impaler?"

"Vlad is actually a pretty good friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was originally supposed to go back to Transylvania with him, but since Emery decided to go be a priest or whatever, I was needed here. Let's just say I'm not too happy with my brother with this situation."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! I wish there was something we could do to get you out of this situation...not that you're a bad Princess...but it's obvious you do not want to be here." I chuckled.

"I'm a horrible Princess. I drink, I swear, hate dresses, and think my parents have seriously messed up our country."

"Oh, how so?"

"As cliché as it sounds, this country used to be happy..prosperous...and seemed happy. Since I've been back I've noticed the opposite has happened. What happened?"

"Your brother started getting extremely strict when it came to religion so he made laws against pretty much anything. Almost everything was considered a sin in some way or another. It prohibited us from doing what needed to get done and no work means no money. We were glad to see him go. It was then we found out what had actually happened to you. For years your mother lied to us all saying you had run off with some man, you wouldn't be back, and you were a traitor to the crown."

"I was TEN! Who the hell would I have run off with!?"

"That's what we all said."

"How did you find out the truth?"

"The King decided it was time to be honest. We had a feast and he told us everything and how the Queen sent you away to war. From then on we thought her a monster. How could a mother do that to her daughter! What an evil, hateful, woman!" she gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't insult her!"

"Oh, insult her all you'd like! I promise I won't tell." She chuckled."Mirena, you're welcome to stay here for however long it takes for your family to recover. It's getting cold and that definitely won't help them get better."

"You're so kind. The queen would never have offered such a thing! Will you be in trouble for it?"

"My mother is...well...I can't really think of a bad enough word to call her, as you know. If she has an issue with it, she can take it up with me. If she asks, tell her I said it was okay."

"Thank you, Emily!"

"You're welcome Mirena. Tell me about your son."

"Well, he's ten years old and such a little adventurer. He's hard to keep up with. He's always running around by the river, climbing trees, and getting himself in all sorts of trouble," she said, smiling as she thought of her son.

"He sounds delightful!"

"Oh, he is. I wouldn't change him for anything, other than him to get better."

"What are his symptoms?"

"He can't seem to keep anything down, is getting dehydrated, and very weak. I can't seem to get his fever to break."

"A few of the men in camp got sick with the same symptoms. They called it the flu, no one died from it though, so don't worry. Just give him lots of fluids and try to keep a cool cloth on his forehead."

"I'll definitely take those suggestions, thank you again. Would it be possible to start the move tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Come hunt me down and I'd be glad to help."

"I couldn't ask you to do that! You're the Princess!"

"Unwillingly, of course."

"To be blunt, you have looked rather uncomfortable and unhappy since you've been back."

"Because I am uncomfortable and unhappy. I spent ten years living like a man and now I'm back to corsets, dresses, and manners."

"That must be a hard transition."

"It's horrible, though sleeping in a decent bed is fantastic." I chuckled. "I used to hate that bed."

"Emily, I have a question."

"Alright, ask away," I said, smiling at my favorite maid and truest of friends.

"I'm thinking about moving after the winter. Well, it's more my husband's idea...but..."

"I understand. There's not much here for you."

"Would...would you be okay with that?"

"Of course I would, Mirena. I'd miss you terribly but I'd rather have you and your family healthy and happy rather than here and miserable."

Her move was a topic we spoke about frequently until her husband passed away. She wasn't shocked nor did she seem to upset about it.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He was such a horrible man," she said quietly. "He was cruel, especially to our son."

"Then why did you stay?"

"Because of our son. Igneras would be away for most of the day so he didn't have to deal with it as often as I did. He never hit me, but.."

"Mentally. Believe me, I definitely understand that."

"Maybe by then you'll have found a way to come with me and away from this place!"

"I hope so. It wouldn't be so bad if my mother wasn't such a bitch."

"How is your father treating you?"

"Well enough. He doesn't know what to say around me. It's like he's almost afraid of me."

"Well, you do have a reputation for a short temper and a sharp sword and your mother is getting on your last nerve. Perhaps he's afraid you'll revert back to your old ways and behead him." I snorted.

"The only one who should worry about that is my mother."

"I'm not sure how you haven't killed her yet."

"Because I don't fancy being stuck in prison," I said as I smiled at the blonde.

A few months later, Mother still hadn't given up on trying to train me and I was still miserable. The only bits of joy I had were Mirena and her son. He and I would chase each other through the halls on rainy days but would go hiking when the sun was out. He had been thrilled when he saw how easy it was for me to climb a tree, even in a dress. I loved him like my own son and his mother as a sister.

It was a chilly, rainy, spring day when Mirena walked up to me one afternoon.

"Emily, I've decided to make the move we talked about."

"Off to Transylvania?"

"I wish I could come with you," I sad sadly. "Oh what I wouldn't give to get away from this place."

"You'll be able to get away one day, Emily. If not, I'm sure the Prince would be happy to kidnap you."

"It would be a most welcome kidnapping, I assure you."

"Will you miss me?" her son asked.

"Of course! Without you who will I chase through the halls and climb trees with? It will be much too quiet without your laughter. Will you miss me?"

"Of course I will, Aunt Emily!" He rushed into my arms and gave me a hug. I knelt down to his level.

"I'll miss you terribly," Mirena told me as she hugged me.

"I'll miss you as well," I said before addressing Igneras. "Keep your mom on her toes and tell Vlad I say hello. Give him a hug for me too, will you?"

"You're asking me to hug a Prince?"

"Yes I am. If you won't, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind at all, he is rather good looking," I said as I winked at her.

"Come, Igneras, we must be going."

"It'll be dark in a few hours, you should get going. Here, take this."

"I couldn't possibly!" I handed her a small bag of money to get her started.

"Yes you can, and you will. Princess's orders!"

My only friends left after one last hug and wave. I headed back into the castle, not wanting to see them leave. I headed to my rooms but was stopped by my mother.

"What have I done wrong now, Mother?" I asked sarcastically.

"You are not wearing a dress," she said as she indicated to a pair of loose fitting pants I had bought in the village.

"I realize that. I didn't feel like wearing one. I was hanging out with the boys and Igneras earlier on, plus I helped Mirena clean out the room you kicked her and her son out of. It's hard to do such things in dresses. You do realize that you are partially why I have just lost my best friend, do you not?"

"Princesses do not hang out with "the boys," and most certainly help peasants move belongings, and frankly I'm glad she's gone! You're relationship with her was most inappropriate, especially with how you acted with her son!"

"You know nothing about friendship, do you?"

"Of course I do, I have many friends here."

"Are they your friends by choice or because you are Queen?"

"It does not matter. Your behavior was inappropriate for a princess!"

"Why does my behavior have to be so perfect, Mother? You know it will never happen."

"Your behavior has to be perfect because you are a Princess, a ruler of this country! I will NEVER stop trying to turn you into the Princess you should have been!"

"Should have been, yes, but my poor excuse of a mother sent me away to save my worthless brother."

"Are you going to hold that above my head forever?"

"Unless I remove it, yes." Mother paled at that, knowing I would have no problem doing it. "Good night, Mother."

"Good night," she said quietly before scurrying away. Father was the next to interrupt me.

"Your mother told me what you said."

"I will not apologize."

"I wouldn't ask or expect you to. Why are you so against being here, Emily?" I sighed.

"I don't belong here. I'm not a Princess, I'm a warrior, a monster and should not be wearing a crown and most certainly should not be ruling a kingdom."

"Yes, a monster you may be. You have done horrible things to innocent people, but sometimes the world does not need a hero, sometimes it needs a monster. Perhaps if you were to stop fighting your duties, you'd be able to fix your brother's mess. I think you have the brains to do it."

"You have a point, Father. Emery certainly did a number on this kingdom. If you can find me the documents of the laws he passed while I was away, I'll take a look. Perhaps I will be able to help get this country to its former glory."

"What your mother fails to understand is that being the ruler of a country is not all about appearances, there needs to be action as well. Personally I don't give a damn how you act or dress as long as it's not outrageous." I chuckled. "Perhaps you should stay behind the scenes for awhile and try to figure a way to start fixing things around here. Your friends from...you know...might have some insight as well."

"After I see the documents, I'll be sure to ask them, and you, of course. I take it you have decided to step aside and let me take over?"

"Yes, I have. I'm far too old to deal with this madness anymore. People are coming in everyday telling me about how poor they are, how they have no food...I want to help them so much, but there is nothing I can do."

"Father, we have so much wealth and food here...why not donate it to the people? Mother does not need a different dress for every day of the year. Perhaps we could have the servants and maids move into some of the extra rooms instead of them having to live in rundown houses?"

"What would we do with the houses?" My father asked, clearly getting excited.

"Well, that's where we could put some of the money to use! Pay the people to help fix up the houses! Oh, Father, there is so much we could do to help the people and fix the mess it's in. Will you help?"

"Of course I will, Emily! You are a genius! I knew you were going to be a great ruler!"

"Thank you, Father. It seems like I just needed a different point of view to start caring. Perhaps you could get Mother to stop hovering over me?"

"I will give it a try, but you know how she is."

"Of course I do. Good night, Father!" I said before kissing him on the cheek and heading to my room. For the first time since coming home, I was excited. I was going to put my title to good use instead of complaining about having to be one. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Be-Header's Reign**

 **A/n: Don't own anything but original characters!**

I sat at a table in the library with my father going over documents of laws my brother had made.

"Women must never look men in the eyes penalty of two days in the stocks," I read. "Women must never bend over in front of a man, penalty of imprisonment. What the hell was wrong with him and how the hell did you let him get away with it?"

"It was either that or he was going to have your mother and I burnt at the stake."

"And people say I'm cruel," I mumbled to myself. I stopped moving as I heard quiet footsteps behind me. I quickly stood and pushed the person against a wall, the small dagger in the hidden pocket of my dress pressed against their neck.

"Stop! Stop! It's just me!" Oran said quickly.

"You should know better than to sneak up on me, Oran," I said as I stepped back and put my weapon away.

"You'd think I would have learned after all these years." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and lead him to where Father and I had been seated.

"Oran, nice to see you," Father said, shaking his hand.

"You too."

"Take a look at this madness," I said as I handed a stack of laws to my friend.

"No wonder this kingdom has gone to hell," he said quietly. "No offense."

"None taken," my Father told him.

"What are we going to do about all of this?"

"I've decided to retire and now it is time for Emily to take over. As ruler, she'll be able to get rid of Emery's mistakes."

"And what are YOU going to do about all of this?" Oran asked me.

"I'll figure something out, and YOU will be helping me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Behind the muscles and hard head, you've got a decent brain between your ears. I'm going to put it to use."

"Thanks, Em," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Em? You do not address the princess with such informality!" My mother snapped as she stepped into the room.

"Mother, Oran can address me as anything he likes." He smirked. "Within reason of course."

"Anything other than Princess, Your Majesty, or the like is inappropriate."

"Mother, if you don't have anything useful to say to me, please be on your way. Oran, Father, and I are trying to figure out how to fix this kingdom."

"You will not speak to me that way!" I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the dagger from my dress and threw it. It hit the wooden door to the room directly beside her head.

"Keep it up, Mother. Next time I will not miss." I walked over to her and grabbed the dagger like nothing had happened.

"You're a monster."

"She is not a monster," Oran said. I snorted.

"No need to defend me, Oran. I am what she says. How many people do you know that beheaded thousands of people and enjoyed it? How many daughters do you know that would kill their mother if they could avoid prison time?"

We watched my mother back out of the room, fear in her eyes.

"You shouldn't scare your mother like that," Father told me.

"She shouldn't be so annoying."

"She does have a point, Em. You are the Princess and soon to be ruler of this kingdom...maybe you should act like it," Oran said.

"Appearances do not stop me from ruling a kingdom. A dress will not make me a better or worse leader."

"Being a monster will, though. If your people fear you as they do now, do you think your kingdom will be as you want it to be?"

"You just told me I wasn't a monster."

"You _were_ , Em. Times are different now, we are not in that situation anymore! It's time to let that go and move on. You don't need to be that monster anymore."

"What will you have me do then, Oran?" I snapped.

"Maybe you should give your mother a chance."

"Get out of my castle," I told him, pointing towards the door. "Get the fuck out!"

He walked out of the room, shaking his head as he went. I watched him walk away, immediately regretting sending him away but I wasn't about to call him back.

"Emily," my father said quietly as he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards him and through myself into his arms. I started sobbing as he rubbed my back. "It will all be okay."

"You are not a monster," he continued. "Would a monster cry in her father's arms after an argument with a friend?" I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Don't get used to it," I said before I walked out of the room and out of the castle for a walk. Oran was waiting for me with two horses.

"Come on, let's go for a ride."

I got on my horse with no argument and followed him out of the gates.

"Your eyes are all puffy," he teased.

"Shut up, I have allergies." He chuckled.

"Told you."

"Told me what?"

"You're not a monster. You just have anger management issues."

"Shut up before I unleash my anger management issues on your face," I said as I smiled at blond. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To meet an old friend."

"MIRENA!" I yelled as I saw her familiar horse coming closer. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Forgot all about me, did you?" I heard another voice say.

"VLAD! What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Can't we visit an old friend?" Mirena asked me.

"Of course you can. What is that on your finger?"  
"Oh, this little thing?" She held out her hand.

"Well, that didn't take long. Congrats."

"Thank you," Vlad said. "She's a stubborn woman. I had to ask her three times before she said yes."

"Where's Igneras?"  
"I was wondering if you'd ever get to me," he said as I looked behind his mother and soon to be step-father.

"OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOTTEN SO BIG!" I exclaimed. "What have you been up to? I hope you haven't been behaving yourself. There's no fun in that."

"Of course I've been behaving myself," he said while trying to keep a straight face.

"You are a horrible liar. So, what have you really been up to?"

"He's a bit of a ladies' man," Vlad said proudly.

"Oh, really? Do tell."

"Mum thinks it's funny that my best friend is a girl." I chuckled.

"Don't get caught," I said, winking at him. "You might end up being engaged if her father catches you. Either that or he'll kill you."

"I said, FRIEND, Emily. FRIEND!" Igneras blushed, trying to hide his face from his mother. Vlad, however, couldn't help but laughing. "You and dad are friends, why can't I have a girl as a friend?"

Vlad and I grinned at each other, but decided not to say anything.

"So, what's this girl's name?"

"Natalia."

"I thought her name was Amelia."

"No that's the last girl I...uh..um..."

"You uh um what, Igneras," his mother asked while giving him a dirty look.

"Aunt Emily, you're going to get me in trouble!"

"That's my job!"

"What have you been up to since I left?" Mirena asked me. Igneras let out the breath he had been holding, thankful the subject had been changed.

"Getting rid of all the stupid laws my brother made. You were definitely not exaggerating. He was ridiculous! Father hasn't officially stepped aside yet, so he's been setting things into motion as I figure it out. If I ever see my brother again, I'll kill him."

"You would be declared a hero!" Igneras laughed.

"The kingdom is looking better than it has in years! The last village we passed through looked amazing! No dilapidated buildings, everything looked brand new!"

"Because it pretty much is. We've been paying the people to fix up their villages. They've been able to start their businesses back up to make the materials needed with the money."

"Why hasn't your father stepped aside yet?" Vlad asked me.

"The people would never believe that all of this was my idea."

"Still think you're scary?"

"Terrified of her, actually. Her mother is a horrible gossip and repeats every argument they have. Of course women being women, no offense, things escalate relatively fast and before you knew it, Em was torturing children and small animals!"

"Really? Apparently I've been doing things I don't remember doing. Have I been sleep walking?"

"How would I know?" Oran asked.

"Well, you'd be my partner in crime, obviously. You usually are. Come to think of it, you're usually the one that gets me in trouble. Getting me drunk enough that I had to sleep on your floor wasn't a good idea. I threatened to kill my mother three times that day."

"It wasn't just me! Nikolai and Dmitri were there, too!"

"I bet the old ladies had a field day with gossip the next morning!" Vlad said, laughing.

"As if my reputation could get any worse," I said with a grin on my face.

"I should have come back sooner!I leave and you get drunk with your friends, threaten to kill your mother, and only god knows what else. You just don't know how to behave, do you?"

"Never have, but now I don't have you to sneak me back into the castle."

"Wipe that look off your face," Oran said. "Mirena, you were with us every time we got drunk and half the time I had to carry you back! You're not as innocent as you pretend to be!"

"Now these are some stories I need to hear," Vlad said.

We spent the rest of the evening telling stories about what had been going on and of what Mirena, Igneras, and I had done before they had left.

"Well, Mirena, I have a totally different view of you," Vlad said before laughing. "Somehow I knew you weren't the little angel you tried to make me believe you were!"

"Oh, ha ha," she told me. "You love me anyway."

"Oh, I suppose so."

"You suppose so?" she joked.

"Would I have asked you four times to marry me if I didn't?" he said before kissing her deeply.

"Okay, none of that," Igneras said. "Virgin eyes over here!"

"Igneras, you're about as big of a virgin as I am," Vlad said, rolling his eyes. Mirena looked between the both of them.

"You both better be behaving yourself," she told her son. "I don't even _want_ to know about your past sexual adventures!" She said to her husband.

"He sure as hell isn't a virgin," Oran said, grinning at Vlad and I.

"I relieved him of that issue a long time ago." Mirena looked at me, her eyes wide.

"You..him...?"

"Yes, her and I," Vlad said, glaring at me.

"What? She wasn't supposed to find out?"

"Eventually...you know... _after_ she said ' I do'."

 **Thanks for reading, but it'll take 3 reviews to get a new chapter so if you want more just leave me a little message :) -Sally Oh, I forgot to add this in somewhere, Mirena left when Igneras was 12 and came back 3 years later, making him 15 now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Be-header's Reign**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/n: Don't own anything other than my original characters!**

After decided to share a room with Mirena while Vlad stayed in one with Igneras to pacify my mother, Mirena and I took the time to catch up. While a 'slumber party' as Mirena called it sounded fun, I regretted the servants not having enough rooms prepared. I hated having someone else sleeping in the same room as me, paranoia I suppose.

"So, how did it happen?" I asked her as I sat on the bed next to her.

"How did what happen?"

"The proposals! How did they happen!"

"All extremely romantic," She said as she smiled. I rolled my eyes. I knew Vlad as many things but none of them were 'romantic' so this was bound to be entertaining.

"Well, the first time he proposed was the in gardens behind the castle. It was the first time I had ever been there so, obviously, I was in complete aw of it all. When we reached the middle, I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful fountain among the roses. When Vlad drew my attention away from it, he was on one knee in front of me."

"But you said no."

"Of course I did. He was showing off, using his wealth to try to get me to marry him!"

"A prince proposing to you in the middle of a beautiful garden, in front of a fountain, and you say no. Most women would kill for that!"

"Would you have said yes?"

"We're not talking about me, here, you know. You're telling me all this mushy stuff Vlad did so I can tease him mercilessly for the rest of our lives."

"You will NOT tease him," she said chuckling as she hit my arm.

"Hey, watch it! That's my bad arm!" I rubbed at the shoulder.

"Bad arm? When did you get hurt?"

"A long time ago. It's long been healed but acts up with the weather is bad."

"What happened?"

"Speared through the shoulder to keep it from hitting me. That was the first time she saved my life," Vlad said as he walked into the room.

"No boys allowed!" Mirena chuckled. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"First and most certainly wasn't the last time I saved his life either."

"So, what are you lovely ladies talking about?" he asked as he plopped down on the bed next to us.

"She was just telling me about your first proposal attempt. Pathetic, Vlad. Just pathetic."

"Why didn't you tell me about your shoulder, Emily?" Mirena asked me, apparently she just wasn't going to let it go.

"Because you would have babied me and would be afraid to let me do anything."

"You climbed trees with Igneras with a bad arm?!"

"Relax, Mirena. I've suffered far worse injuries than that." I rolled my eyes, then rolled my eyes again as I realized how many times I had done that since they showed up.

"You're just as stubborn as he is!"

"Where do you think he got it from?" I said, grinning at her. "So, you've told me about proposal number one, what was proposal number two?"

"Picnic by the river," he said quickly.

"Vlad, seriously? Wow. Never knew you had it in you."

"Yes, deep down I am a hopeless romantic," he said, grinning at his soon to be bride.

"Well, what did you have to do to get her to say yes?" Mirena blushed and Vlad gave me one of the cockiest looks that I had ever seen.

"Two years ago you were upset that I'm not a virgin and now this!" I said laughing. "You hypocrite!"

"Oh, shut it!" Mirena said, blushing even deeper. Vlad chuckled. "You lost your virginity to him, too!"

"That I did." I said. Vlad looked way too proud of himself. I playfully smacked him upside the head. "Wipe that look off your face, Mister."

"I got one of you to marry me and the other one is now ruling a kingdom of her own. I guess I'm a good influence."

"Or you lost your virginity to me and now you're a ruler of your own kingdom and are marrying my best friend. I think I'm the better influence." I wiggled my way over Mirena to get off the bed and change into some pajamas. I was sick of the corset and dress I had been forced to wear that day.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled as my shoulder popped out of its joint while I had been unlacing my corset. Mirena rushed in and gasped at the sight.

"Not pretty is it?" I asked sarcastically. I bent over and tried to let it put itself back in place like I had always done before, but it wouldn't cooperate.

"Let me get Vlad," Mirena said. I was going to argue, but nodded instead.

"It _still_ does this?" he asked as he walked behind the screen I undressed behind. Mirena looked shocked that seeing me in this condition (both mostly naked and with a dislocated shoulder) seemed like something done daily.

"Yeah."

"You'd think after all this time it'd be healed by now."

"I wish. It's been acting up a lot lately."

"Most likely from the weather changes," he said before he pulled on my arm to pop my shoulder back in place. "It always bothered you this time of the year. Need some more help?" I nodded.

"Don't worry, Mirena, nothing like that," I clarified.

He helped me out of the dress and into my pajama pants a seamstress had made for me. I had worn them during my time with the Turks and there was no way I was going back to night dresses.

"Arms up," he said as he put my shirt on for me.

"Thanks."

"You'll let _him_ baby you, but not me, your _best friend_?" Mirena joked.

"He knows everything that's wrong with me and how to fix it without getting all squeamish about it. Besides my shoulder back in place isn't exactly what I'd call _babying_ either."

"Letting him help you change is though." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Need me to wrap it before you get too comfortable?" Vlad asked, ignoring his bride to be.

"Wouldn't hurt. Top drawer of the vanity." A few minutes later, I was ordered to keep my shoulder warm. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into one of the many pillows on my bed.

"See, you even let him boss you around!"

"Oh shut it, Mirena." I said as I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. Unfortunately, her tone left me wondering if she which she was jealous over- her not being able to baby me or me letting him baby me. Of course, the third option would have to be he saw me naked.

"Where's Igneras?"

"He's passed out already," Vlad said as he laid down between the two of us. "Traveling always wears him out."  
"You're giving me a very odd look, Mirena." Vlad said, mildly confused.

"I just...I don't know. It's just weird that you and my best friend are closer that my you and I. I mean you fixed her shoulder and saw her naked like it was a daily thing. She lets you baby her and boss her around, you are the ONLY person she lets do that...it just makes me..."

"Uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"Well, deal with it," I told her. I really didn't want to get into a fight. I wanted to curl up into a ball and go to sleep so I yawned. I went to stretch, but winced as I lifted my bad arm too high.

"Don't hurt yourself again! I don't know how to fix it!"

"I'll be fine, Mirena. I'm going to sleep. Don't let anyone kill me." Mirena chuckled at the last part, but Vlad knew I was serious. "Not that you'd be able to stop them anyway," I mumbled. I turned onto my side, facing the door while Vlad slipped out of the room and Mirena got under the covers with me.

"You can go sleep with Vlad if you want to. I keep a knife under my pillow just in case."

"Thanks," she said as she quickly left the room.

"Alone at last." I said to myself.

 **Vlad and Mirena's Room**

"Does it really bother you that much?" Vlad asked her as he took off his shirt.

"To be honest, yes. To clear things up, Vlad, it's not you I don't trust, it's her."

"Has she ever given you a reason not to trust her?"

"No, but you know how jealous over you I get, and she seems more your type than me."

"My type?"

"Well, she wouldn't really depend on you as much as I do; she can take care of herself and can kill her own spiders. You have a lot more in common with her than you do with me..."

"You see her as competition, then?"

"In a way, yes. I know that you love me, but part of me wonders if that will change now that you're spending time with her again."

"You have nothing to worry about, Mirena."

"Promise?"

"Of course I do."

"Does she have scars like yours? I've only seen the ones on her hands and neck." Mirena asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, she does. She should never have been put through the hell she did."

"You shouldn't have either. Do you miss spending time with her?"

"She's my best friend. Of course I do."

"She has missed you too, you know."

"Does she still have night terrors?"

"Only a few since I've known her. She never told me what they're about though."

"Our time spent with the Turks. If I never saw another one of them, it would be too soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/n: Don't own anything other than original characters. OH! So, Starting from this chapter it will no longer be "Igneras" it will be "Ingeras."**

 **CELESTE! Thank you so so so so so much for leaving me a review! I was about ready to give up! Here's an update for you, I'm so glad you like this story!**

I woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"Just a dream, Em, just a dream," I told myself quietly. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, my voice hoarse from what I assumed was a large amount of screaming.

"Are you okay?!" Mirena asked as she ran over to me.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Bad dream? I heard you from my room!"

"Sorry. As you can see, I'm okay, just a little shaken up. You can go back to your room."

"No, I can not."

"You sitting there watching me isn't going to make anything better. In fact, it would probably just make it worse."

"What would you have me do then?"

"Go back to Vlad. I'm fine."

"Aunt Emily, are you okay?" I heard another voice say.

"I'm fine, Ingeras Just a bad dream."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me what it was about?" Mirena asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Maybe talking about it will help," she suggested.

"I said NO."

"No need to get snippy. Just trying to help."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"What do you usually do after you have a night terror?"

"Get drunk and pass out. It usually works, but the headache the next morning is brutal."

"Well, that's not what you're going to do tonight."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because," Mirena said.

"Because why?"

"Because it's not healthy and I'll not have you setting a bad example on my son!"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can not do?"

"Your friend."

"One that has no understanding of what the hell I went through!"

"I grew up, Em. Drinking does not make the past go away!"

"And I haven't?"

"No. So many years after what you went through and you haven't changed. You're still violent, cruel, and cold."

"Yes, I am. I have no delusions that I am anything else. If you're trying to insult me, you'll have to try a bit harder."

"It's been long enough that you should be able to move on, Emily."

"Mirena, I recommend stopping while you're ahead," I heard Vlad say. "You've already dug a pretty deep hole, keep it up and you won't be able to get out of it." Mirena looked at him, shocked that he had defended me and not her.

"Usual dream?" He asked me. I nodded. "Come on, let's go get a drink." I nodded again. I threw back the covers and slid out of the bed. "Arm feeling any better?"

"No."

"Look at me," he said from across the room. I looked up from the floor. "It was just a dream, Em. Nothing like that is going to happen again."

"I know. Let's go get that drink." I crossed the room and headed down to the library where I kept a stash of wine and ale. Before I could make more than a couple steps, I found myself wrapped in a hug.

"You're still shaking," Vlad told me as he held me tighter. I nodded as tears started to fall. I rested my head near his heart to listen to it beat, a trick that always calmed me. He ran a hand through my hair as I stopped shaking.

"Better?" he asked as he stepped back. I nodded as I wiped away the tears. I could feel Mirena's eyes boring into the back of my skull. I chose to ignore it instead of starting a fight.

"Still need that drink?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, actually, I do," I replied with just as much sarcasm. "You know, you speak of my faults as if you have none."

"I never said I didn't, we weren't talking about me at the time."

"Shall we make a list of your faults?"

"Em, stop it. No more drama for the night, please," Vlad said quietly.

"I don't think I could handle any more drama," Mirena said. I was having a hard time not slapping the shit out of the blonde. Igneras and Vlad didn't look any happier than I did, after all, she's the one that had started all the drama.

"Why don't we just stay up here, mum?"

"Why?"

"Well, you don't want her drinking around me and if I don't have supervision, who's to say I won't sneak down to the library with them?"

"I suppose you're right. To bed with you." She gave me a look that clearly said 'he's mine, don't touch' before turning away. I rolled my eyes as Vlad and I continued the long trek to our destination.

"Sorry about Mirena. Apparently she sees you as competition and I'm sure that hug didn't make anything better."

"You'd think she'd know me better than that by now." I shook my head. "She's changed so much since she left."

"How so?"

"She never used to be so judgmental and self-centered. Haven't you noticed that since you guys got here all she's really wanted to do is talk about herself? Is she like that with you or just me?"

"I've never really noticed."

"Have you looked anywhere above her chest?" I said, smiling at him.

"Yes, I have, thank you very much." He chuckled as I grinned and shook my head. "Seriously, how have you been since I saw you last?"

"I have good days and bad days. Still paranoid if I hear footsteps behind me, I've nearly killed Oran a few times because of that, I've managed not to kill anyone though," I added with a chuckle. "All this princess nonsense has been keeping me busy, though I could do without the dresses and corsets. Anyway, enough about me. What about you?"

"I'm...great...actually. I'm engaged to a beautiful woman, my kingdom has been in peace since I returned."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy," I said, smiling at him.

"You deserve to be happy, too, you know."

"Doubtful, anyway, enough of that." I opened the door to the library and led Vlad inside. Once he was in, I closed the door and pulled a bottle of wine from a hidden area behind a few books.

"Clever," he said as he took the bottle out of my hands. "Nice hiding spot."

"I thought so, too. Not even father knows about it."

After two bottles and a half had been gone through, I ended up having to be carried back up to my room, which seemed to be hilarious to a more than drunk Vlad.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed a rapidly forming lump on my head. "Why'd ya have ta go an' ram my head into the door?" I asked with slurred words.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Vlad told me before dropping me onto my bed.

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

We ended up laughing like idiots loud enough to wake the dead, or in this case, a tired, irritated, and awfully moody fiance.

"Will you two shut up? How much did you drink?" Mirena asked us.

"Not enough," I told her. "I'm still conscious!"

"I can barely understand what you're saying and I doubt you could even stand up on your own right now, Emily."

"I never said I could!" I said before bursting into giggles at the frustrated look she gave me. I laughed even harder as she started berating her soon-to-be husband.

"And _you_! You let her do this! You're almost as drunk as she is!"

"Yep," was all he said to her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, expecting an apology. He replied with a shrug.

"Emily made me!"

"What? I did nothing of the sort! Don't go blaming me!" I asked. He looked at me and started laughing again.

"You drunken fools!" Mirena said, getting more frustrated by the moment.

"Oh, you've seen me much much drunker than this, blondie!"

"I've seen you much drunker than this, too!" Vlad said as he pointed at me.

"Aunt Em, shut it, will you?" Ingeras said after yawning.

"Young man, that was disrespectful! Apologize!" Mirena told her son.

"Sorry, but seriously, can you please keep it down?"

"Yes dear," I told him as I rolled my eyes. "My head hurts," I whined.

"Serves you right," Ingeras mumbled as he headed off back to bed.

"Good night," I mumbled before I promptly passed out.

I woke up the following morning with a splitting migraine and thoroughly regretted drinking as much as I had the night before. I groaned and covered my eyes as Mirena walked into the room and opened the curtains.

"Have some mercy, woman!" I heard someone say from beside me. Then I realized the someone beside me was holding me and didn't seem like he wanted to let go any time soon. I turned my head and realized that the someone was, in fact, Vlad.

"Well, this explains why she's not so happy," I told him as I tried to squirm out of his arms. He held on tighter.

"I'm comfortable," he told me. "You're not going anywhere."

"Because that's going to make your fiance happy," I said sarcastically. "Let me up."

He reluctantly let me go after he saw the look on Mirena's face. I had a feeling he was in a lot of trouble. I sat up slowly and was about to witness an argument of a life time.

"If you're so comfortable sharing a bed and holding _her_ , why bother marrying me?"

"Because I love you! Besides, it's not like anything happened! Just some harmless cuddling!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't share a bed with another woman, no matter who she was!"

"Mirena, calm down! Nothing happened!"

"I don't care if nothing happened!"

"You're the one who told me to stay here! What was I supposed to do, sleep on the floor?"

"Oh, so it's my fault I walk in and see my fiance curled up with someone I considered my best friend?"

"Did I say that? For fuck's sake, Mirena, stop putting words in my mouth!"

"You love her don't you?"  
"What?"

"You're in love with her!"

I held my breath, waiting for his answer. Part of me wanted him to say yes, he was but the majority of me knew that he didn't, was completely in love with Mirena, and even if he was in love with me it's not like anything could happen anyway.

"Of course I'm not," he said. My heart broke a little though I wasn't sure why. "I love YOU Mirena! Would I have asked you to marry me if I didn't?"

Mirena sighed and walked out of the room with Vlad not far behind her. I stood, still a little wobbly, and got ready for the day.

"Your corset isn't laced properly," I heard Mirena say from behind me.

"Kind of hard to do by yourself," I muttered. "Done hating me?"

"I don't hate you. How would you have felt in my position, Emily?"

"Don't be too hard on him, okay? Nothing happened. I ended up having another nightmare and asked him to hold me. It's my fault, it's me who you should be yelling at, not him. He was just being a good friend."

"Well, from now on keep your hands off of him. Oran would be more than willing to keep your nightmares at bay." I nodded as she laced my corset properly. "Something's bothering you, Emily. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the dream," I told her, lying through my teeth. In all reality, I was thinking about Vlad saying he wasn't in love with me and how much it had hurt to hear. I wanted nothing more than to hide away from everyone and cry for no good reason. I wanted to hit somebody, I wanted to drink, I wanted to go back to sleep, and I wanted to burst into tears. Unfortunately, I couldn't do any of those, so I smiled and pretended everything was okay as we headed down to the kitchens for a late breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thanks once again to Celeste! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the next chapter and I'll see if I can work it in!**

 **Thanks to those who have started following this story as well as the ones who have added it to your fave list. I'm glad you like it! Now on with the show!  
Don't own anything other than characters you don't recognize!**

After breakfast, Mirena decided it was time to go home so that afternoon they headed back. Vlad and I gave each other a very brief hug, not wanting to piss off Mirena who was still a tad angry from the morning's events. Mirena glared at me before giving me a huge hug.

"Remember, he's off limits Emily," she whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"You are a three days' ride away from here, Mirena. That's much to far away for me to cause any trouble between the two of you. Stop being so paranoid, it's very unbecoming for a prince's future bride."

"Problems?" Ingeras asked me after a quick hug.

"Your mother just being paranoid is all. She seems to think I'm after Vlad."

"Don't tell her I said this, but you and Vlad would make a better match that him and my mother." He whispered. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That may be so, but it won't happen."

"Why not?"

"He is marrying your mother, first of all."

"So? That can change."

"He doesn't feel that way about me."

"Oh, I think he does. Any other excuses?"

"We're both rulers of different kingdoms."

"Believe me, the two of you would figure something out."

"Ingeras, stop," I said not being able to keep the smirk off of my face. "Your mother will hear the conversation and then there would be much too much drama."

"And what if I hear it?" I heard Vlad say from behind me.

"You heard nothing," I said. I could feel the blush coming across my face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I heard everything."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Igneras asked.

"Just be glad your mother didn't hear it," was the only answer he gave.

As soon as they were past the gates, mother had come out of hiding. She had been unseen for almost the entirety of the visit which I had no problem with.

"Hello daughter," she said to me as I walked back into the castle.

"Hello, mother. Come to lecture me about something? It has been awhile."

"No. I should have said this a long time ago, Emily. I am proud of you. You over came the odds when we sent you away, then when you returned you fixed this kingdom within two years. I have been horrible to you, a sad excuse for a mother...but I am proud of you."

"What?" I said, not believing what I had just heard come out of her mouth.

"Emily, I am proud of you. I am proud to call you my daughter. Faults and all, you are the best ruler our kingdom has ever had."

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I had a lot to think about whilst your friends were here as well as what your father has told me."

"And you decided that all of a sudden you don't think I'm a monster? Right. Okay, so what is it that you want, Mother? What will you use me for this time?"

"Why do you always assume I am using you for something?"  
"Must I remind you of my childhood, or lack thereof?"

"Your father is to introduce the new justice system the two of you created in two weeks time and we thought it would be best if it was your first act as the official ruler."

"Who better to introduce the new system than the beheader?" I said, chuckling. "When is my official coronation?"

"The Wednesday after next. I had asked Mirena to help you dress for the event but she seemed eager to get away from here. Did anything happen?"

"Other than a _minor_ incident with Vlad, no."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll have to see to your preperations myself. You don't seem to have any other female friends. Come along, Emily, we have some work to do, you and I. We must work on your manners, get you to stop slouching, and go through the ceremony. We've much to do."

Hours later, I was finally allowed freedom from my mother who had given up. Apparently there was no changing me. I laughed after telling her that was what I had been trying to tell her all along. I shook my head and headed out to spend some time with Oran and the rest of my old friends at the local tavern.

"Well if it isn't my favorite warrior!" Nikoli slurred from his spot on a stool. "I hear you had some problems with Vlad!"

"There were no problems with anyone and why can't people keep their mouths shut?"

"From what I heard, Mirena walked in on the two of you...you know."

"There was no 'you knowing' going on. We got drunk, passed out on my bed and ended up doing some harmless cuddling. Nothing more than that, besides, when do you listen to the gossip around here?"

"Since it has to do with you and Vlad. It's just plain stupid that he's with that woman. For the brief minutes I spent in her company I could tell that she and Vlad were polar opposites. They won't last, mark my words."

"We all knew you and Vlad would end up together, especially when you finally admitted to being a girl."

"Huh? Finally admitted?"

"It was an ongoing bet between all of us, the entire army!"

"How did you all know?"

"No man has a figure like that, nor a wiggle in his hips!"

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Have a pretty high pitched voice for a man," Oran pitched in.

"Didn't bulk up like the rest of us. You have girly arms. Girly arms with lots of muscle, but girly arms none the less," Nikoli said.

"Why didn't any of you say anything about it?"

"Because you would have killed us, that's why! Besides, you weren't causing any trouble and were the best warrior we had so what would have been the point?"

"Not to mention some of the men would have put you through things no woman should ever have to go through," Oran mentioned. He made a good point.

"Well, thanks, I guess?" I said, still shocked they had known my secret all along.

"I must say you do look much better in dresses than in armor. Far less intimidating as well," he said while winking at me.

"I find out you knew my secret all along and now you tell me you aren't afraid of me anymore. How much more shall I suffer tonight?"

After much more drinking, laughing, and general fun, Oran helped me back into the castle and up to my room.

"Want me to tuck you in?" he asked, winking at me. I chuckled quietly then laughed loudly. "Find it that funny, do you? Fine, I'll just leave you here to crawl to your bed." He made to let me fall but caught me before I hit the floor.

"Fine, fine, you may tuck me in!" He lead me over to my bed where he tossed me on top of the covers.

"You won't be comfortable sleeping in that dress. Corset and all, you know."

"Then help me out of this blasted thing!"

"With pleasure."

Not long after, I was pulling his shirt over his head in between heated kisses. I tossed it across the room before pulling him down for another kiss.

"Emily," he said as he pulled away.

"Hmm?"

"If you want to stop you need to tell me now..."

"Oran, have you ever known me to do something I don't want to?"

Once again I woke up not exactly knowing what was going on or what happened. What I did notice was that I was naked, there was another person in my bed who was also naked and wouldn't let go of me. I blinked a few times to clear my head before I managed to roll over enough to see who was holding on to me. This was beginning to be a habit, and a bad one at that.

"ORAN?!" I yelled, startling him awake. He damn near jumped out of his skin before falling off the bed and onto the floor. I was quick to cover myself but wasn't sure why I bothered. It was rather obvious that he had seen everything anyway.

"What?" He said groggily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Did we..." I trailed off.

"Yes," he said, giving me a shit eating grin. I smacked my forehead. "You weren't complaining at the time."

"Shut up, Oran." I climbed out of bed and threw on the dress I had been wearing the night before. "Get dressed, will you?"

"I was hoping for round two," he said with a wink. "Though I would prefer you not calling me Vlad this time. It was a little awkward." I blushed like a mad man.

"Did I really?"

"Multiple times. If I hadn't been enjoying myself so much I would have left!"

"Son of a bitch," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Oran. Just get out. Not one word of this, do you understand me?"  
"I can't even tell the guys?" He asked as he got dressed.

"If anyone hears about this I will hold you personally responsible, deny it, charge you with deformation of character of the princess and you will be the test subject for one of the cages. I wonder how long it would take for crows to peck out your eyes?"

"Okay, not one word. No one will know but us."

"I'd rather we both just pretend it didn't happen, and there is no _us,_ so don't go thinking otherwise."

"Yes, Your Highness, but anytime you're up for another go with me, you know where I live." He winked at me again before he left. I glared at his back as he walked away. Before he reached the door he turned around and looked at me suddenly pale and seemingly nervous.

"You wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"

"I do not make threats, Oran. I make promises. One word to anyone and you'll find yourself twenty feet in the air in a tiny metal cage while you slowly dehydrate and starve to death and become food for the crows."

"You are a cruel woman, Emily. I thought you were starting to calm down, you know? You weren't as...you know...as you were before."

"Do not forget who I am, Oran. Just because I wear dresses instead of armor does not mean I have changed.I am still the monster I was trained to be. You may be my best friend, but that does not mean I will hesitate to punish you as I will anyone else."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said, fear evident in his eyes.

As much as I hoped I didn't have to carry through with my threat, it would be a good demonstration of both my cruelty and the new system. The knowledge that I would do that to one of my best friends would concrete the people's fear of me and there would be no doubt that the monster in me had not lessened though years had passed. Doing this to Oran would be a good political move, but at what price to my soul?

 **XXX Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Would you rather have longer chapters or shorter ones like this? -Sally-XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/n: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story, it's greatly appreciated. Those of you who have added me and/or my story to their fave/following lists, I'm honored to have myself and/or my story on it. Sorry it took me so long to thank you personally! If you're nice enough to leave a review (Which I would LOVE) could you please write in normal English? I don't understand teenager anymore. lol**

 **Enter usual disclaimer here.**

 **Mirena's POV**

"So, you want to tell me why we left today instead of after her coronation like we had planned?" Vlad asked me as we headed home.

"She's in love with you."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course she's not," he told me.

"You didn't see the look on her face when you said you aren't in love with her. She looked like you had kicked her in the stomach."

"You're imagining things, Mirena. Besides, I doubt Em can even feel that emotion, I'm surprised she hasn't killed her entire family, honestly."

"Neither can I, but that's beside the point. She's in love with you."

"Whether she is or not is completely irrelevant. I love YOU, Mirena. You have nothing to worry about."

"You may have known her a lot longer than I have, but I'm a woman. I notice things more than you do. She's in love with you and if there's one thing I've learned from my friendship with her is that Emily gets what she wants, no matter how many people she has to step on to get it. She'd stab me in the back, probably literally, to get to you. I'm not risking it." Vlad sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Yes, it's best not to get in her way when she's after something, but I can guarantee that she is not after me." I could tell he was getting frustrated with the conversation and I knew I should drop it, but I couldn't. He was protesting too much, or I could be imagining things and could just be an extremely jealous woman.

"Vlad, I need you to tell me the truth."

"I always do, why would that change now?"

"Do you love her?" He hesitated and looked away from me. "You do, don't you?"

"Not like that, Mirena. She's my best friend."

"Don't lie to me, Vlad. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not in love with her." He looked to his feet, took a deep breath, then looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not in love with her," he said quietly but sternly.

"You're a horrible liar," I snapped. "You are."

"Whether I am or not doesn't matter, Mirena. It would never work out between her and I anyway, with both of us having a kingdom of our own. It just wouldn't work."

"But you'd be with her instead of me if it would work out."

"Did I say that?"

"No, but that's the only reason you're giving me that you're not together. You just told me you're in love with her. Why are you marrying me if you're in love with her? It doesn't make sense! Am I just a replacement? Are you marrying me just because I'm the closest you'll ever get to her?"  
"Mirena, stop. You know none of that is true. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wouldn't have tried so hard to get you to say yes if I didn't want to."

"Then give me another reason it wouldn't work!"

"I..."

"You what, Vlad?" I interrupted. "You'd rather her be wearing your ring than me!"

"Mirena, you must understand..."

"That what? You're only with me because you can't have her?"

"Mirena, I love you."

"You love her more."

"Mirena..."

"You once told me that I had your whole heart, that you loved me with every bit of it. How much room in there is left for me?" He sighed again.

"The vast majority."

"Why is she so much better than me?" I asked, tears pooling in my eyes. "Even the men that are scared of her want her! Not a single man was interested in me when my husband died! The ones who wanted me before I got married lost interest because of her! WHY IS SHE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!?" I demanded.

"She's not _better_ than you, she's just _different_ than what most men are used to. While most women feel they need a man to be happy, to fix everything, kill their spiders, as you put it...she doesn't. She can take care of herself and doesn't depend on anyone. It's a nice change and allows a little more freedom."

"She's so...MEAN! Do I have to be mean to get your love?"

"You HAVE my love, Mirena! You don't need to change! I'm just saying that she's...different. She wouldn't go hide if for some odd reason a war broke out. She wouldn't go looking to her husband for protection. She'd grab a sword or random object and protect herself. She can throw a hell of a left hook if it came down to it. Add all those qualities to her being one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, and..."

"Is she prettier than me?" He hesitated again.

"Great. You're in love with her and you think she's better looking than me." It was my turn to sigh. "I still don't understand why a woman not appearing as the weaker sex is appealing. That's what I was always taught."

"Well, she wasn't raised that way. She was raised to be a heartless killing machine, sure she might kill you if you piss her off but if she weren't so temperamental...It's attractive because it's nice to have someone you know will have your back in any situation instead of running to you for protection for even the tiniest thing."

"I don't come running to you for protection over everything!"

"You heard a wolf howl during one of my council meetings and you burst into the room shaking like a leaf," he said as he rolled his eyes. I was about to burst into tears.

"What are you saying, then, Vlad?" He sighed...again.

"I was just answering your question, Mirena. I love you, I'm not going to just walk away. Will you just drop the issue, please?"

I opened my mouth, but closed it right away. I was silent for the rest of the day until we set up camp for the night.

"Are you plotting my death?" I heard Vlad joke as he walked up behind me.

"No. Emily would kill me if I harmed one hair on your head."

"Just drop it, please?" Vlad said as we laid in our makeshift bed for the night.

"Fine," I said, rolling onto my side. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and a few moments later he was snoring in my ear. I rolled my eyes and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

 **Vlad's POV**

All I wanted was for her to drop the subject before I said something I'd regret. Insert foot in mouth when I let it slip that I'm in love with Emily.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ I thought after saying so. Insert foot in mouth _again_ when I tell her _why_ I find Emily attractive and that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I seemed to have "diarrhea of the mouth" as Ingeras called it. I was mildly distracted and being a man I can only think of one thing at a time. At the present moment I was thinking about Emily and how I loved waking up with her in my arms which led into thinking about how I could figure out how to make things work then to how I was being stupid because I was marrying one of the most amazing women I had ever met, but of course my subconscious said that I'd rather be marrying Emily. I sighed as I helped one of the guards set up a couple tents for the night. Of course, Mirena stayed in the carriage, afraid of wild animals and what not. I rolled my eyes and sighed as she almost ran into the tent. I decided not to be a smart ass and point out that a tent would not stop a wild animal from attacking us, she'd just end up having nightmares and whining about how scary it was.

After a quick dinner of left overs Emily had sent with us (non-perishable, of course), we headed off to bed. It didn't take long for me to sleep as I pulled Mirena to me, but my last thought was _I wish I was holding Emily_.

We woke up early the following morning and headed off. We'd reach home by the end of the day if we had a smooth ride and I was eager to sleep in my own bed. Thankfully, Mirena didn't bring up the previous night's conversation. I wasn't sure I could handle it. Mirena ended up having nightmares after all and was up most of the night shaking like a leaf over dreams she refused to tell me about. I laid there exhausted while she shivered in my arms, refusing to let me fall back to sleep. I heard her muttering things to herself and I often heard 'Emily' in most sentences.

 **Emily's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about my 'encounter' with Oran. I wanted to do nothing but strangle him for being such a dick about it. It was a drunken mistake, but I doubted he would end up seeing it that way. I had decided not to carry through with the threat, knowing I would regret it the moment a crow pecked out his eye.

"Sit up straight!" Mother said as we ran through a 'practice meal' to make sure I had proper manners at the dinner table.

"Don't slurp! Don't slouch! Don't burp!" I sat up so straight my back hurt and rolled my eyes at her other complaints.

"Better?" I asked sarcastically as I ate the soup the chef had made for me.

"Yes, much better. It will be easier for you when you're wearing the corset that goes with your dress. It will be tight enough you can barely breath which will also take care of your issue of eating much more than what is proper for royalty."

"I _eat_ too much? Dear Lord, woman! Is there _anything_ I do right?"

"Not really."

"Thank you, Mother. It's nice to know you have so much faith in me," I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes!"

I slouched again to give my back a break and received a slap across my hands.

"What did I tell you?" She snapped. I sat up straight again. It was like training for combat again...with less killing, though I was getting close to murdering my mother.

"There will be royal families from many kingdoms here to witness your coronation, your behavior must be _perfect._

"Mother, I doubt they'll care about my posture. They'll probably be more afraid that I'll kill them if they say something I don't like. Do you forget my reputation?"

"I have not forgotten it, I'm just trying to cover it up and make you seem like a civilized human being instead of a monster. We'll have to cover up as many scars as we can, as well. They're not very attractive. If we're lucky you could snag a prince and get married. I do want grandchildren, you know. I won't get them from your brother so you're my only hope."

"No," I told her. "I'll not be having children, nor will I be getting married. Ever."

"Yes you will. It is your duty as the only heir to continue the family name. Hopefully you will have a boy to be the next prince."

"I'll not be having children."

"Yes you will."

"Why are you pushing this issue so much right now? It's not like I'm part of an arranged marriage...I'm not, right?" She said nothing. "What did you do?" I demanded.

"Your father and I are negotiating with one of the kings to have one of his sons marry you. Unfortunately with your background and reputation it has become rather difficult."

"Well, I'm glad I'm a murderous monster then. What is this prospective fiance's name?"

"Prince Greame Blackburn from Alexandria."

"Ugh. No thanks."

"You don't even _know_ him! You've never met him!"

"I don't really care, mother. I have no intention of marrying him or baring his children so get that idea out of your head. I have had enough of your _training_ for one day," I said before storming off.

 _An arranged marriage. ARRANGED MARRIAGE? That's even more cruel than things I did during the war!_ I thought to myself as I walked to the library in search of a bottle of wine in my hidden stash.

"FATHER!" I said as I saw him sitting at the desk.

"Yes?"

"Mother told me that you're trying to get some random prince to marry me."

"Yes, unfortunately. Your mother's idea, of course. I don't know why she's so set on you getting married, especially to this Greame fellow."

"Something wrong with him? Horribly disfigured or something?"

"No, he's just a nasty little shit. He'll do nothing but do his best to break you. He'd treat you like complete shite like he has every other fiance he's ever had. They never last long."

"Break me?" I chuckled. "I'd decapitate him and have his head on a spike before he even tried!"

"That's the problem we're having with his father. Your reputation has many kings weary of marrying off their sons to you."

"Good."

"I agree. An arranged marriage is how I ended up with your mother, we hated each other for a long time. I'm still not that big of a fan of her. What woman would do to their daughter what she did to you?"

"You sent me off, too, you know. The blame doesn't lie completely on her," I pointed.

"I know, Emily. Believe me, I know. I had nightmares every night you were gone, I still do, and was and am still disgusted with myself for letting that happen to you. I know it's far too late and won't change anything, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I could never express how sorry I am, Emily."

"I won't say you're forgiven, you probably never will be, but your apology is appreciated. At least your apology is a sincere one, unlike mother's. Did you know she said she was proud of me?"

"No, I didn't. I assume she said it right before she decided she needed you to do something?"

"Good guess. Did you plan to have me introduce the new system as my first official act as the new ruler or was that all mother's idea?"

"I was going to have it as my last official act. The people are already terrified of you and I would hate to make it worse."

"They'll never stop being afraid of me and I'm okay with that. Sometimes it is far better to be feared than loved."

"Perhaps you should try love instead of fear, Emily. You might like it."

"Doubt it. I despise most emotions and love is on the top of that list. It has brought me nothing but pain."

"Vlad?"

"Good guess."

"The only one who doesn't see it in your eyes when you're with him is him."

"It doesn't matter, father. It'd never work anyway. Besides, he's marrying Mirena."

"Believe me, Emily, if there was a way to make it work out between the two of you, I'd make sure it happened. You deserve to be happy and to be loved."

"The only way I can get out of this nonsense if for my brother to come back. Unfortunately I don't see that happening. It'd be nice to get away, but he'd just ruin the kingdom all over again. We've both worked so hard to fix it, it'd be a shame to see it go to shit again." Father nodded in agreement.

"The only way that boy will have changed from religious fanatic to a normal human being is if someone smacked some sense into him, it'd take a lot of smacking though. If he would return as what he was and took over this kingdom would be doomed, you're right about that."

 **A/n: Thanks for reading and leave me a review. Yes, I realize this chapter turned out sounding like an episode of Game of Thrones, but I like it anyway. Lol, sorry. The next one won't. I'll not be bringing in any Lannisters or Starks for that matter. No dragons either, I'm afraid. If only Jon Snow could make an appearance. Damn that man's gorgeous. Lol, totally off subject, but thanks for reading again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/n: Welcome to the eighth installment of The Beheader's Reign. I'm glad you've kept up with the story and I promise this chapter won't sound like Game of Thrones like the last one. Anyhoo, on with the show.**

 **Thanks to Celeste and BlackMidnigt13 for their reviews:)**

 **Enter Usual Disclaimer Here**

Training continued over the next week until I was acting like a proper princess for an hour tops, just long enough for the ceremony. Mother was outrageously proud of herself and constantly reminded me that I could be broken of bad habits and marrying Greame Blackburn was a fantastic idea. She was sure he would break me of all my other bad habits.

"I'll not be marrying him, mother. I've told you repeatedly, it's not happening. I've never met him and even if I had, I would still have no interest in marrying him," I said as calmly as I could.

"I know why you're so dead set on not getting married," she said, giving me a slightly menacing grin.

"Oh, and why is that? Do you somehow understand the inner workings of my mind?"

"You're in love with Vlad, that's why. Well, get your head out of the clouds, girl, it will never happen with him. Even if there was a way to make it work...I'd make sure it'd never happen," she said, seemingly very happy over the fact.

"You'll do anything just to make sure I'm miserable, won't you? I've done everything you've asked me to do. I went to war, I let you turn me into your perfect idea of a princess...what else do I have to do to stop you from being so hateful towards me?"

"I wish you would have died like you should have," she told me. "I never wanted a daughter."

"Well, your wish didn't come true, obviously."

"And none of your wishes will come true either." She stormed away, leaving me in the dining hall. I headed to the library where I spent most of my time. I was just in time for a council meeting which I had also started attending.

"Hello, my lady."

"No need for formalities," I said as I sat to my father's right. Nonsense commenced, the meeting was pointless, as usual. Nothing important was going on other than my coronation. Once the room was cleared Father turned to me.

"Greame's father agreed to the marriage," he said sadly. "They want the ceremony done within a fortnight of your coronation."

"No. I refuse to do this, Father. You can't make me!"

"I don't want to make you, but we need this alliance."

"Why? There are no wars going on, the kingdom is doing spectacularly! Why on earth is my marriage to this man I don't know necessary?"

"There have been reports of Turks setting up camps unannounced...an act of war. A war may be coming, Emily. We don't have the man power to protect this castle, let alone anyone else! Your reputation helps, but we can't depend on only that. With an alliance with the Blackburns, we will have the man power to put up a good fight, at least."

"Put me on that field and we won't need an alliance, father. You know that."

"As a woman, you're not allowed to. If need be, it will be your husband leading the army while you and the other women and children hide in the tower."

"I will not hide!" I said, banging my fist on the table. "If need be, I will be back in armor fighting along side the men, a sword and ax in my hands!"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said as he patted my back. He stood slowly and headed out of the room.

"Father...have you met him?" I asked.

"Only his reputation, I've never met him face to face."

"And mother?"

"Yes, she has. He was her top pick of possible fiances."

"Thought as much," I said as I shook my head.

The time for the coronation came and went with me doing a lovely performance as a proper princess as well as my engagement being announced. While my father announced it, I saw Mirena's eyes light up and Vlad looked mildly depressed about the issue. Maybe he knew of my intended's reputation of a self-centered sexist son of a bitch. I had only spent a couple of hours with the idiot and I already hated him.

"You're awfully...bulked up...for a woman," he said as he looked me up and down.

"I fought with the Turks for 20 years, of course I am."

"I hear you are called the Beheader."

"Yes, I am. I hear that you're a complete asshole, been engaged three times and not one of the girls ended up marrying you, have a severe case of superiority complex."

"I ended the engagements. They weren't worthy of being my bride. You, however, are."

"Oh, and why is that?"  
"You will be a challenge. Don't worry, though. I'll turn you into my ideal wife, it'll just be a little harder to break you," he told me, sounding like the complete asshole I had heard he'd be. I wanted to slap the smile off his face.

"So you think you're going to be able to 'break' the beheader?"

"Of course I will. I'm to be your husband and I'll not be married to a monster."

"I'll snap your neck like a twig and have your head on a spike before you even try."

"Emily, don't be ridiculous. Why would you kill your husband? It would make you look horrible."

"The people already hate me, what's one more murder?"

"Aren't you afraid of the jail time you'd face for that?"

"I fear _nothing_."

"Everyone fears something. I will find your weakness and I will break you." He said before walking past me into the dining hall.

"Well, he seems like a complete ass," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"You have no idea," I said as I turned to face Vlad. I leaned up against the wall and sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't get out of it."

"You're the Queen, you can have him executed for disrespecting you," he suggested.

"Good point," I said as I chuckled with him. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for being alone with me?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Mirena seems more comfortable leaving me alone now that you're engaged."

"Unfortunately," I said. Vlad walked over to me and leaned against the wall.

"If I could get you out of this, I would."

"Well, figure out how to get me out of this," I said before walking away. I headed into the dining hall and sat in my spot at the head table. My goblet was refilled with wine as soon as I was seated. I nodded and muttered a quick thank you before downing all of it.

"When we're married, you won't be drinking," Greame told me.

"When we're married, I'm sure I'll be drinking much more."

"You'll be more respectful of me," he said, trying to sound menacing.

"Are you trying to scare me? If you are, you're doing a very poor job. I respect those who deserve it, regardless of station." I looked over to my friends and immediately ended up staring into the face of Oran who was openly staring back.

Finally the feast was over and I was free to go back to my room to hide from everyone. Unfortunately for me, Oran felt like following me.

"So, that's the prick you're supposed to be marrying."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound so happy about that."

"Would you be? He keeps telling me he's going to break me and that he'll stop all my bad habits. He thinks he can make me stop drinking!"

"Idiot. Him, not you," he clarified before I could give him a smart ass remark.

"I wish there was a way to get out of this," I said as I sat on my bed.

"You could always marry me instead," he said quietly, looking at the floor.

"What?"

"You could marry me. The wedding isn't for another two weeks, so we'd have time to elope. You'd end up married to someone you actually care about instead of some prick who you'll end up killing." He raised his head and looked into my eyes. "I'd be more than willing to be your husband, Em. I've loved you for a long time."

"Do it," I heard another voice say. I looked up and saw Vlad standing in the doorway. "I'd marry you myself, but you know that'd never work."

"Mirena would try to kill me," I said, chuckling at the thought.

"What is this?!" I heard Greame say. "TWO men in your chambers and not one of them is your intended!?"

"Greame, shut up. They are my chambers, if I want them here they will be here regardless of your approval. What do you want, anyway?"

"I just thought we could get to know each other better," he said, winking at me.

"No thanks."

"When we're married I'll have you whenever, wherever I want to, regardless of if you want it or not!"

"Are you saying you'd rape her?" I heard Vlad say as he glared at Greame.

"If I had to, yes. I'd no problem with it." A resounding crack sounded in the room as Greame fell to the floor. His nose was bleeding and at an awkward angle, as was his jaw. I tried hard not to laugh as Vlad rubbed his hand where he had struck my intended.

"Fucker's got a hard head," he complained as we looked down at my bleeding and unconscious fiance's body. "Do it," Vlad told me. "For your safety."

"Vlad, you know I can't."

"Fuck the alliance with the Blackburns, you know you have my kingdom as an ally."

"If I don't marry Greame, the Blackburns will go to war over it."

"They are a temperamental bunch, aren't they?" Oran asked as he walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. We headed down to the library, leaving Greame's body lying in the hall. A few minutes later, my father joined us, a smile on his face.

"I take it that was your handy work," father said to Vlad as my mother passed by with Greame leaning on her shoulder.

"Yes. Did you know he has every intention of raping your daughter?"

"What!?"

"He said he would have no problem doing it."

"That man is horrible! Thank god you'll be able to take care of yourself, Emily. He'll never be able to hurt you."

"We thought of a way to get her out of the engagement," Oran said quietly.

"And what is it?"  
"She could marry someone else instead. The wedding isn't until a fortnight from now, that leaves enough time for her to get eloped and away from the kingdom while the Blackburns even know."

"But who would she marry?"

"Me," Oran said as he grabbed my hand.

"What do you think of the idea, Emily?" My father asked. I sighed.

"As much as I'd love to get out of the engagement, you know if I married someone else, the Blackburns would have no problem starting a war because of it. We don't even have enough men for one war, not to mention the inevitable war with the Turks."

"In the event of a war with the Blackburns, my men will gladly fight for you," Vlad said. "What do you think, Ellis?"

"Do it, Emily," My father told me. "We'll deal with the backlash of it when it comes, but Emily, you need to do this for the sake of your safety. I'm sure Oran will make you happy and be a good husband."

"Oran, are you sure?" I asked my friend of many years.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll do it. I'll marry Oran."


End file.
